


Casino Royale

by Attasee



Series: The Q Branch Files [8]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Retribution, Revenge, incident form, mug - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: Health and Safety get involved





	Casino Royale

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the delay on posting this. I've struggled a little with how to fit stuff in so it follows the (basic) story line.  
> In other news this took me ages...

To:                 M

Subject:          Incident Form: IF28051908 / Incident: 17 4 9 4 9 20

* * *

 

Please find attached a copy (as requested) of Incident Form Number 17494920. As you can see the small explosion occurred on the 18/05/2017 within the locker area of Level 4 staff quarters. The two members of staff that were involved did sustain some injuries but they where minimal. A claim has already been processed for the replacement suit and designer shoes. Victim 1 (EM) has specifically asked that the cost of these items are charged to Q Branch. As you are already aware the Risk Management team has denied this request we have however replaced the destroyed Q Mug. As a team not usually at the cut and thrust of active operations we thought it best for everyone involved.

With regards

HS

Risk Management

P.S. Don't be late tonight. I've made Tapas.

  

 

 

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies. The next Q File will be up sometime next week. I had planned to get it out Monday but events in my home city derailed that plan. I promise the next file is nearly ready to be uploaded, I just need a little longer <3


End file.
